proactivity
by andrewTHATSME
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki wasn't one to take things laying down, and with the realization that he was being sabotaged in day to day life let that kick in. time to be proactive.


**Hey hey hey this is a story I've had written on my ipod from last year. I wrote it on the car ride up o my grandma's house and figured I might as well post it. Hopefully this story will be big.**

** Kyuubi and other Bijuu– bold**

** Regular speech – **not bold

**regular thought – **_italics_

**The story will be just like most others in regards to speech/typing styles. Correct my everything and R&R please!**

_xxx_

The konoha library is one of the largest in the world, thanks to "The Professor" Sarutobi Hiruzen. The library has many sections, some of which are more traveled than others. It was in one of the lesser traveled sections of the library where one young brown haired man of about twenty was browsing the shelves. The receptionist addressed him as Iruka-San, Konoha Chunnin. This chunnin glanced around to see if anyone was around. Deciding he was alone he raised his hands into a seal and, in a plume of smoke, became a small blonde boy. This boy smiled largely while quickly grabbing a book titled "The Fourth". He found that reading about his hero, and of other amazing people helped him deal with his humiliating defeats from the Uchiha and the continued rejection from his beloved Sakura-chan. It was at that moment, barely after finding the book, that the young boy was forced to quickly stick the book and a few others into his bag as he heard a cry of

" NARUTOO! Who let you into the library, you filthy demon", coming from the librarian. He quickly ran down the musty smelling row of shelves, rounding the opposite corner from the librarian and disapearing out a convieniently placed window.

-xxx-

After evading capture, our young blonde hero headed off to Ichiraku Ramen for some good old comfort food after being kicked out of his favorite hang out When skipping school, the library. As he walked up to the ramen stand he was assaulted with the heavenly scent of ramen, with an unexpected hint of lilacs. One of Naruto's saving graces was his strange sense of smell which was very powerful by all accounts. He likened it to the fabled Inuzuka sense of smell, the only thing on record that could compare, unless you count animals like foxes and cats. It seemed to be 100 times more powerful than the average humans. He walked into the ramen bar and saw none other than a pale faced girl who Naruto recognized from the class one year below his at the academy. She smiled at him and blushed suddenly. Naruto smiled his wide smile in return and exclaimed loudly

"How's it going, uh..." The girl looked down, poking her two pointer fingers together, and responded quietly

"It's Hinata, Naruto-kun". in his mind Naruto was suddenly put on guard by the fact that Hinata knew his name before he mentioned it, but before he could respond Ayame cut into there conversation with

" Hey Naruto, the usual for our best customer?" He responded, glancing up at Ayame from his chair with a nod and the added comment of

" only 2 bowls and 1 bottle tonight. Also a salad would be great." Ayame turned to her work with a smile and a nod to Naruto, right before she got through the door to the back Naruto added with a slight edge

"I will be covering Hinata-chan's food, to go." Hinata protested lightly to Naruto's declaration and Naruto acquiesced with the compromise of only paying for half her food. Before Naruto's food was brought to him Hinata had received her own in a bag with the recommendation from Naruto of a wonderful park just up the block with screened in tables. As soon as she left Naruto dropped his smile and said to Ayame kindly

"Would you bring me my drink now?" Ayame nodded and reached under the counter to retrieve an unmarked jug looking vaguely like a sake bottle but exuding a smell rather different than that of the alcoholic drink. Naruto took a long drink and leaned back into his chair with a sigh, saying

"ah you modified the recipe". Ayame nodded and said

" well you came to us asking us to make it for you so you had time for other things, you designed it to be the healthiest supplement drink in the world and all I did was modify it such that it was even more healthy and tasty, anything to help you out". Naruto just smiled and took a drink, before digging In to his food with a gusto only seen when he ate ramen. As he finished his first bowl he said

"well, maybe I'll have 3..."


End file.
